


Nothing really ends.

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Este en un pequeño one shot de como me hubiera gustado que acabará el capítulo 15x19ALERTA de SPOILER. Si no has visto el último capítulo de la temporada quedas advertido.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nothing really ends.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que pensar aún del final que nos han dado. Por el momento decidí agregar ciertas cosillas que me hubieran gustado que ocurriera en el cap.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Jack, el Jack que ellos consideraban un hijo, era ahora Dios. 

No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero ver cómo se iba era algo doloroso. Sí, sabía que el chico, si es que puede seguir llamándolo así, tenía razón. Debía irse, debía desempeñar su papel y de mejor manera que Chuck. Era joven y bondadoso. Tenían fe en él, en que lo haría bien. 

El viaje de regreso al búnker fue silencioso. Sam no se atrevía a hablar y Dean no estaba aún fuera del shock que todo esto le provocaba. Todo había terminado, ya no había un Dios malvado que intentaba matarlos y controlar cada paso de su vida.

Al llegar al búnker ambos pensaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Eran libres. 

Sam sonrió aceptando la cerveza que su hermano le ofrecía, si pensó en decir algo cuando vio a Dean tallando los nombres de Castiel y Jack en la mesa, se lo calló. 

Estaban felices, al menos por el momento. Podían hacer lo que quisieran y sabrían que eran ellos quienes estaban decidiendo. Seguían sin creerlo. 

No sabían que hacer y de un momento al otro habían tomado rumbo al Impala y decidieron manejar por la carretera. 

Todo iba bien, tranquilo incluso, hasta que el celular de Sam vibró. Su sonrisa se borró. Estaba petrificado, no era posible. 

Dean se dio cuenta de como su hermano estaba actuando extraño. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó como caían unas pocas lágrimas. 

-¿Sam? ¿Qué sucede? 

El pobre hombre estaba demasiado estupefacto y apenas pudo hablar en un susurro – Eileen – eso fue lo único que dijo y Desn comprendió. Comprendió que pasaba. Dio l vuelta bruscamente para regresar sobre la autopista hacia la ciudad. 

Regresaron al búnker y Sam no tardó en tomar su propia ruta, Dean no tenía idea a dónde iba, pero no lo detendría. Esperaba que esto fuera real, que no fuera una ilusión como aquella falsa llamada de Cas. 

Se quedó sólo, no sabía que hacer entre el silencio del búnker. Tanta felicidad recién adquirida fue disminuyendo al notar su soledad. 

Suspiró, caminó intentando dirigirse a la cocina para tomar otra cerveza y de pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo. 

No quería voltear, no podía. Por alguna razón no sentía miedo. Y ahí, su mundo volvió a iluminarse cuando lo escuchó. – Hola, Dean. – giró lentamente y no daba crédito a lo que veía. 

Cas. 

‘Ya no estamos bajo un libreto' 'Somos libres y podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones' Sentía como su mundo giraba y como su mirada se nublaba. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos ya se habían llenado de agua, amenazando con dejar correr sus lágrimas. 

Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, tenía que tocarlo, tenía que saber que era real. 

Cuando por fin estuvo a un par de pasos de tocarlo, no lo soporto más y dejó correr sus lágrimas. – Cas…- dijo en un sollozo y sin importarle nada se lanzó en sus brazos y lo estrujó tan fuerte temiendo que se desvaneciera. 

No sé dio tiempo de dudar, se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro. Ya habría tiempo de hablar de todo, podrá decirle a Castiel que lo correspondía, que también lo amaba, pero por ahora, por ahora, después todo lo sucedido, necesitaba esto. Saber que era real, saber que esto era su libre albedrío. 

Oh, y que bien se sentía.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, espero les haya gustado. :) No sé si tener esperanza con el cap de la siguiente semana porque parece más un especial del detrás de cámaras. Cómo sea, me ha gustado ser parte de este fandom, he encontrado a mucha gente buena y creativa y si bien no ha Sido perfecto, seguiré teniendo a supernatural en un lugar especial.


End file.
